Jack of Blades
Jack of Blades is the central antagonist of Fable and Fable: The Lost Chapters. According to the Snowspire Oracle, Jack was already ancient by the time humans came into existence, and appeared in the unnamed world from the Void with the Court. He used his Mask to take over host bodies and thus live forever. Whilst in his humanoid form, he was never seen without the Mask, nor his original body ever shown. He is a master of strength, skill and will. History It was revealed by the Tales of Albion that Jack of Blades came from a place called the Void. It is also revealed that he had come with the Queen of Blades and the Knight of Blades, who together were known as the Court. He and the others demanded that the people of Albion bow down before them. When the people refused, the Court "burned Albion until the earth turned black and the sky was thick with smoke". When the people refused a second time, they lifted the sea into the sky and flooded the world. The third time they demanded worship, they claimed that they would bring peace, but again the people refused, so the Court twisted their minds until they went insane. Finally, the inhabitants bowed to the Court. Later in the future, when William Black was consulting a tome, Jack transported William from Albion to the Void. Jack tried to enslave William with an ornate sword, however William managed to fight back and escaped, and at the same time managed to steal the sword from Jack, which was later discovered to be the The Sword of Aeons. Their second meeting consisted of yet another battle. William Black managed to break Jack's body, destroying his form for a time. However, Jack's soul was believed to have escaped and possibly took refuge in his Mask. Fable After the last fight in the Doubles Round at the Arena, Jack of Blades announced to the crowd that he is back, and that the Arena was a perfect place to reintroduce himself to Albion after "spending an eternity" away from them all. He then tells the Hero of Oakvale to fight Whisper. If you kill Whisper, Jack will give the Hero an extra 10,000 gold. Jack confronts the Hero as he is staring up at a statue of his mother in the Hall of Heroes. Jack tells The Hero that he knows where his mother is, and gives some other information before departing. The next time the Hero encounters Jack is when he tries to break Scarlet Robe out of Bargate Prison, though he stops the Hero, imprisoning him for one year. The Hero meets him again when he hears of his plan to take over Albion. Despite all efforts, the Hero fails to prevent him from activating the Focus Sites. The Hero eventually fights Jack after he kills Scarlet Robe, in which he implies to not only have killed his mother, but also his father. When the Hero defeats him, he makes the decision to either kill his sister, Theresa, and keep the Sword of Aeons for himself, or spare Theresa and throw the sword into the black abyss from which it was summoned. In Fable, the Hero is then given his Mask as a trophy, though in Fable: The Lost Chapters, it is made a quest item. Fable: The Lost Chapters After Jack's defeat in his humanoid form, Briar Rose informs the Hero and Guildmaster that the Demon Door outside the Guild has awoken after centuries being dormant. Using the Mask to satisfy the Demon Door and thus enter it, he discovers the Prophets of the Fire Heart. Later, Jack takes the form of a dragon. After defeating him once more, the Hero will have the option of either throwing the Mask into the lava and ridding the world of Jack forever, or will eventually give in to temptation, and put on the Mask, essentially becoming Jack's new vessel. Upon adorning the Mask, the Hero will struggle as Jack takes over his body, before raising his arms triumphantly and declaring in Jacks voice, "I told you I could not be killed so easily, Hero!", before laughing manically. Trivia ''Fable/Fable: The Lost Chapters'' *A Jack of Blades doll can be acquired from winning a specific pub game. *A book vaguely describing Jack's background can be found in Maze's quarters. *Lady Elvira Grey's diary states that she had been inspired to become Mayor of Bowerstone by a "Masked Messenger," assumed to be Jack. *Jack's voice is different in Fable: The Lost Chapters than in the original Fable. Where his voice is high but not very threatening in the original, the expansion makes his voice noticeably deeper, giving him a creepy demonic tone. **Jack's new voice is not different due to a new voice recording or actor, but merely taking his old voice and using an audio editor to deepen it. *There is a sundial in the picnic area that was built to commemorate Jack's victory in the Battle of Bloody Harvest. It is assumed that this is referring to Jack of Blades. *In Fable and Fable: The Lost Chapters, when in a pub playing cards, the jack bares a resemblance to Jack of Blades. *Jack was once seen as a Hero to the people of Albion, rather than a villain, as many citizens celebrate his actions. *Two additional masks, similar to his own, can be seen lashed across his chest. These presumably belong to the Knight and Queen of Blades, the other two members of the court. The middle is likely the Queen; impossible to please. The one more under his arm is likely the knight; proud, big-chinned, and bearing an almost beard-like design. *After fighting Jack in his final form, if the Hero has both his mask and the Sword of Aeons, his journal will say something similar to, "How pathetic of this little hero to keep a journal. Well now he is dead, and Jack of Blades lives. Nothing in Albion can stop me now...". ''Fable II'' *Roleplaying children may pretend to be Jack of Blades, and can also be heard saying, "Is it true Jack of Blades eats little children who've been naughty?" *When married to a woman, they will occasionally sing, "This kind of Joy, even Jack can't destroy!" *The book, "The End is Almost Nigh" mentions Jack's dragon form, the author is unsure if Jack will succeed in destroying the world before his final prophecy. *The Fairfax Gardens Demon Door claims that Jack of Blades tried to open him, and continues to say that is was before his dragon phase, though it would not have made a difference. *The "Jack O' Blades" is an alcoholic beverage which was once served with razor blades. Tavern patrons will order it on occasion. **This drink can also be heard being ordered in Fable III. *There is a Cult of Blades tattoo design. Which was worn by members of the Cult of Blades, who dedicated themselves to the worship of Jack of Blades, believing that he would one day return. ''Fable III'' *The description of the legendary weapon Jack's Hammer claims that Jack of Blades used this hammer to activate the Focus Sites scattered over Albion. However, during this event, Jack was seen wielding a master cleaver. *A gravestone in Mourningwood reads: "Here lies the brother of the notorious Jack; Fred of Blades". This is expanded upon by the short story Fable: Jack of Blades by Peter David. *During the quest The Pen is Mightier..., Samuel the librarian sends the Hero to recover the rare book "The Pangs of Sunset" by Ilona Pureheart. When the Hero returns with it, Samuel makes a comment about an even rarer work of the author's involving Jack of Blades and Lucien. Unbeknownst to Samuel at the time, Ilona Pureheart actually wrote erotic historical fiction. ''Fable Heroes'' *Jack of Blades appears in the Xbox Live Arcade title Fable Heroes as an unlockable character. See Also *Jack of Blades' Mask *Jack of Blades (Book) Videos Jack of Blades battle (Human form): UAARZ0nCors&fmt=18 Jack of Blades battle (Dragon form): EzPQyEHcw30&fmt=18 pl:Jack_Rzeźnik ru:Джек-Из-Тени Category:Fable Characters Category:Fable Enemies